When No One Else Knows
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: Songfic to No One Else Knows by Building 429. Inuyasha reflects on his feelings for Kagome. InuKag. Oneshot.


**Author's note: This is Jeremy. This is my first-ever one-shot songfic that isn't a part of Kitsune's fics! Well, it's under our name, but it's written purely by me! Awesome, ne? I don't own the song 'No One Else Knows', Building 429 does. I also don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

**When No One Else Knows**

Inuyasha sat on the green hill, overlooking more greenness. This was the first time in nearly a month that he was truly alone. Sango and Miroku took Shippo off to Kaede's village, and Kagome went back to her own time.

Ah, Kagome... She was the spitting image of his beloved Kikyo. The same Kikyo who he vowed to use the Shikon Jewel to become human to, the same Kikyo who Naraku had tricked, the same Kikyo who had pinned him to the Sacred Tree and left him to die, the same Kikyo who betrayed him...

And then came Kagome.

The girl who had pulle the arrow out of his shoulder and who he'd befriended. Kagome, the girl from the future who aided in hunting the shards of the Shikon Jewel. The girl who... he'd fallen in love with...

Again...

_My world is closing in_

_On the inside, but I'm not showing it_

_When all I am is crying out_

_I hold it in and fake a smile_

_Still I'm broken, I'm broken_

_Well, only one could understand_

_And only one could hold the hand_

_Of the broken, of the broken_

Wind flowed through his silvery hair, and his ears twitched. The ears that Kagome thought were "so adorable!"

He missed her now. And he would do anything if only she were here. Heck, he wouldn't mind if she tweaked his ears until he died. Actually, it felt... kinda nice...

He shook his head. "Get those thought out of your head, Inuyasha," he scolded himself. He couldn't show weakness... the weakness of being in love... of being vulnerable... After all, he was the son of the Great Dog Demon! He wielded his Father's fang, and destroyed many demons, including Menomaru, Kaguya, and even his Father's third sword, the powerful Sounga.

He'd slain countless enemies, and battled evil demons. He'd _nearly_ killed Naraku, if only the bastard didn't keep running away from the real fight...

And... throughout it all...

Kagome had been by his side...

_When no one else knows how I feel_

_Your love for me is proven real_

_When no one else cares where I've been_

_You run to me with outstretched hands_

_And you hold me in your arms_

_Again_

She'd been there the day they met, she'd been there when Inuyasha battled Menomaru, and Princess Kaguya, and Sounga...

Sure, she was hot-headed at times, but then again, so was he. He swore he'd protect her, because she was the reincarnation of the great priestess who guarded the powerful Shikon Jewel.

She was the reincarnation of his former lover...

Kikyo...

_I need no explanation _

_Of "Why me?", I just need confirmation_

_Well only you could understand_

_The emptiness inside my head_

_I am falling, I'm falling_

_I'm falling down upon my knees_

_To find the one that brings me peace_

_I am flying, Lord, I am flying_

_"Die Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried, releasing the sacred arrow. The arrow came fast and swift, then lodging itself into his left shoulder. In surprise, he dropped the Shikon Jewel. He looked up into the gaze of Kikyo, the woman h_e loved those fifty years ago.

Was that it? _Loved?_ Or did he still love her?

Was that why he chased after her every time he caught her undead scent?

His alert senses brought him back to Kagome's thoughts...

_They were so close... They understood each other..._

_And Kikyo still loves Inuyasha..._

_I knew it. No matter how far apart they are, they think about each other all the time..._

_There's no place for me here. I know that. But I just can't stop myself..._

_When no one else knows how I feel_

_Your love for me is proven real_

_When no one else cares where I've been_

_You run to me with outstretched hands_

_And you hold me in your arms_

_Again_

_That's not true, Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought to himself, _There's always a place for you... It's right here... with me..._

The wind blew through his hair, as his thoughts wandered to Kagome again. He... loved her...

_And I have come to you in search of faith_

_Cause I can't see beyond this place_

_Oh, you are God and I am man_

_So I leave it in your hands_

_(in your hands)_

_Not matter what anyone says, I don't care. As long as I'm with you..._

_When no one else knows how I feel_

_Your love for me is proven real_

_When no one else cares where I've been_

_You run to me with outstretched hands_

_And you hold me in your arms_

_Oh how you hold me in your arms_

_I know that you hold me in your arms_

_Again_

_I'll always protect you..._


End file.
